


wear your flaws upon your sleeve

by luna_plath



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Godswood, POV Lesbian Character, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_plath/pseuds/luna_plath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne sees Sansa in the godswood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wear your flaws upon your sleeve

They have been at Winterfell for six moons now and yet Brienne had never thought to enter the godswood until today. It is early morning when she walks past the iron gate that leads to what’s referred to as “the heart of Winterfell,” and on impulse she decides to open it. Her weapons and armor are in the armory and without them Brienne feels lighter than goose down, her steps falling softly on the springy grass.

She is amazed by the sheer scale of the trees, the beauty of the clear pools, the very life that seems to emanate from this place. In fact, she’s so enthralled that she doesn’t notice that she isn’t alone until she hears splashing.

Looking up, Brienne looses her breath, her body as immobile as a statue. The Lady Sansa stands before her, naked as her nameday, her auburn hair covering her breasts as she crouches in the hot pools, looking so exquisite that it takes her a moment to realize that what she’s seeing is real.

Brienne makes to apologize, to turn away, to hide the spreading blush that marks her embarrassment, but Lady Sansa rises from the hot pool, her body glistening and damp.

“Brienne, wait,” she says, calling out to her. “Won’t you stay?”


End file.
